Her Man
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Dana shows her beloved Rich how proud she is of his accomplishment.  Established Relationship.  Het.


Title: "Her Man"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated To: My beloved, wonderful, inspirational Jack, for whom I wish I could have pulled off something similar as swiftly when he, too, made such a grand accomplishment  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Dana shows her beloved Rich how proud she is of his accomplishment.  
Warnings: Het  
Word Count: 861  
Date Written: 28 November, 2010  
Disclaimer: Rich Halke, Dana Foster, and Step By Step are & TM their respective owners, none of whom are the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Dana leaned out of the classroom and surveyed the emptying hallway. Even the teacher was gone, though she knew she'd be back far too soon. She swept back into the room, shut the door, flipped the light switch off, and turned around. With her back to the door and her hands behind her, she locked it and closed the blinds. She had to be fast or she'd be caught, but her mission was well worth the danger. She walked up the aisle, her eyes intent upon her prey and her reason for being here, her reason even just for living.

Rich smiled nervously, but he couldn't hide his enthusiasm or his pride. "I did it!" he exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear and waving his test paper. "I actually did it, Dana! I passed!"

"I know," she said, her deep voice as close to a throaty purr as she could bring it. "I knew you could do it, Rich. You just had to apply yourself."

"I was applying myself, Dana. I just couldn't . . . "

She stopped before him and knelt slowly. Their eyes locked.

"I just . . . " Rich tried again, squirming in his desk despite his best efforts to sit still. His smile grew. "The prize just wasn't grand enough before."

She undid the top button of her white, silk blouse and then the second. "Is it now?" she whispered and ran her fingers through his luxurious, dark hair.

The yelp that raced from his nether regions into his mouth was swallowed in an elated sigh. "Yes!" he answered, trembling from head to foot.

"I'm glad to hear that, Mister Halke. You did very well on your test today, and now I get to give you your reward."

The temptation to call her Missus Halke was on the very tip of his tongue, though his ring was yet to be on her finger where they both knew it belonged and would indeed be one day, upon a day that could never come too soon. He turned his lips upward and was met with her sweet mouth crashing down onto his eagerly quivering lips. She stood as close as she could against him and fought to ignore the feeling of his excited manhood pressing against his jeans and her skirt.

Her hands raked first through his hair and then over his handsome face. This was her man and his moment of glory! They could be caught at any second now, and the excitement made her blood race even more. The excitement came from the fear that her secret would be exposed, that the school would come to know that she was a wanton harlot where this one, wondrous man was concerned, but then, in the very next second, Dana knew and recognized the truth.

It wasn't the fear of being caught. It was the excitement of being with Rich, with being with the King of her heart and the one man she had ever, could ever, and would ever love with all of her entirety! It was the excitement of being with him, of being loved by him, and of sharing every moment with him. Every moment of her life with him was a treasure, and she planned to cherish it to the utmost.

She leaned into him. Her tongue brushed his teeth. His mouth opened in a slow, sweet moan. Their tongues touched, and then Dana heard footsteps. Her blue eyes shot wide, and Rich's orbs mirrored her reaction. They broke apart, gasping together in unison, "The teacher!"

Dana rushed back to the door, buttoning her shirt and straightening her skirt as she went, and reached the door just in time to unlock it. Her hand was still lingering on the handle when the teacher turned the knob. She smiled innocently at the teacher who looked at her with eyes that unnarrowed only when she realized that the person before her was her very best student.

"Ms. Foster," the teacher spoke, "did you need to see me?"

"No, ma'am, but thank you. I was just taking a moment to speak with Rich. The tutoring I've been doing has helped him a great deal."

"Indeed it has," the teacher replied with a nod. "You've done well, Ms. Foster."

"Rich has done well," Dana emphasized.

The teacher cast a glance at Rich, gave a brief nod, and scurried pass the couple. Dana harrumphed softly under her breath and turned on her heel to follow the teacher who seemed bent to ignore her man, but Rich gently caught her elbow. "Not now, sweetheart. Not here. It's okay."

"It's not okay, Rich! You did well, and you deserve the recognition for it!"

His wink stopped her protest with her mouth still wide open and prepared to spew several more declarations. "I already received all the recognition I could ever want," he whispered so softly that only she could hear him, "when I won your heart."

Dana melted and, obedient to a man for once in her life, followed her love out of the classroom and on into the rest of the journey of their life together with a quiet whisper of her own, "You'll always have my heart."

**The End**


End file.
